


Сказка о злых семенах

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Machete (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мачете — скорее герой сказок, чем настоящий человек</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о злых семенах

Однажды Санта Муэрте шла через границу в страну белых людей с их белыми законами, сложными и похожими на паутину, но сводящимися к тому, что прав тот, в чьих руках больше денег, — многие уходили из родных земель в ту страну, надеясь, что там будут жить долго и счастливо, но смерть и горе настигают даже беглецов. Ночь была так темна, что даже Санта Муэрте не видела всей дороги, поэтому не заметила, что поставила свой мешок на острый камень и чуть надорвала его, когда поднимала. 

В мешке Санта Муэрте несла семена, которые собрала по всему свету для своего сада: здесь были и известные людям ядовитые растения, такие, как аконит и белена, и те, о которых знают только ангелы, мешок был наполнен до краев. И когда острый камень впился в него, несколько семян высыпались наружу. Они не были родом из пустыни, пусть даже выглядели как местные, и потому не смогли укорениться в земле, чуждой для них, и, чтобы выжить, они решили пустить корни в человеческих душах. Обнаружив пропажу семян, следующей же ночью Санта Муэрте вернулась туда, где они могли выскользнуть из ее мешка, но не нашла их — семена уже успели пустить корни и проклюнуться ростками, а души живых закрыты для Санта Муэрте, она знает только мысли и желания мертвецов. Она разозлилась на эти семена, которые не только попытались, но и сумели ее обмануть, и решила уничтожить их во что бы то ни стало. 

А тем временем этой же дорогой шли простые люди, бросившие родные места, собиравшиеся попытать удачу на земле белых, где, по слухам, деньги падают с деревьев прямо в раскрытые ладони. Санта Муэрте явилась им — люди перепугались, потому что она приходит к обреченным на смерть, а они все шли к своей мечте и хотели жить особенно сильно, но она успокоила людей. Она призналась, что ей нужна помощь смертных, ведь им будет легче найти живых и вытащить семена из их душ, если один из странников согласится ей помочь, остальные вольны будут уйти любой дорогой. И тогда один из людей, высокий и сильный мужчина, тело которого было точно отлито из стали, сказал, что поможет Санта Муэрте найти семена, вытащит их из человеческих тел вместе с душами и уничтожит. Его слова понравились Санта Муэрте, она склонилась к этому человеку и нарисовала на его теле свои знаки, невидимые для людей, а потом сняла с пояса мачете и передала человеку — но едва только тот дотронулся до рукоятки, мачете исчез. Удивленный, человек, спросил, что это значит, — и Санта Муэрте ответила: «Отныне ты — мой мачете. Ты будешь разрубать на куски тех, кто преграждает тебе путь, что бы ни было в их жилах — сок лиан или человеческая кровь». 

Человеку понравилось это обещание, и с тех пор он действительно стал верным мачете самой Санта Муэрте, безжалостно рубящим тех, в чьих душах укоренились злые семена, семена ненависти, жадности и гнева.

* * *

Это — просто сказка. Мачете много раз слышал ее от тех, кто не знал его имени.

Когда людям страшно или одиноко, они сочиняют сказки. Как бы искренне перебравшиеся через границу ни верили в Иисуса, они знают: он лишь приходит, чтобы утешать плачущих, а для того, чтобы убить ставшего причиной слез, нужен кто-то другой. Не святой, а нож святого, готовый оказаться в крови по самую рукоятку. 

Иногда Мачете почти верит, что они придумали его. Что у него никогда не было ни детства, ни человеческого имени, ни работы на правительство, а только эта история, в которой он вызывался помочь в поисках семян, как будто до какой-то особенно темной ночи в человеческих сердцах не было места ненависти, и вся она проросла из этих семян. Сказка слишком хороша, чтобы в нее не верить, она утешает там, где правда не может помочь.

* * *

Мир полон чудовищ, и трудно сказать, какие хуже всех — те, кто покупает детей, чтобы они с рассвета до глубокой ночи работали в подпольных цехах, или те, кто покупает женщин, чтобы выводить их на панель ночью, а утром забирать каждый заработанный доллар. Есть и те, кто покупает мужчин, — чтобы делать из них убийц. Мачете знал, что не может полностью уничтожить ни тех, ни других, ни третьих, но по крайней мере он старался, как мог, ради людей, сделавших его героем сказки.

Иногда у него были приказы, иногда ему приходилось решать все самому. Убить человека, тем более того, о ком точно знаешь, что он — мразь, легко, но одного убийства мало, нужно еще и запугать хотя бы часть тех, кто может занять освободившееся место. 

Филипа Стоуна Мачете подвешивает вверх ногами, как тушу на бойне, и только потом перерезает глотку и быстро уходит, не вслушиваясь в хлюпающие хрипы, с которыми Стоун раскачивается на веревке, пытаясь сделать последний вдох, хотя его трахея уже распорота надвое. Франческо Рамиреза и его делового партнера, Джонатана Уиллига, Мачете привязывает к стульям, поставленным на дно бассейна, из которого спущена вода, потом поливает бензином и поджигает; полиция не торопится по вызовам в район, где они снимали дом для деловых встреч, поэтому Мачете сидит несколько минут на краю бассейна, глядя на то, как эти двое наркоторговцев, нанимавших курьеров за бесценок, корчатся в жирном черном дыму. 

Убийств было много, все Мачете не может запомнить. Он знает, что некоторые из его жертв — просто охранники, такие же обманутые люди, как проститутки или рабочие, у которых отобрали документы, чтобы те не сбежали, но если нужно заплатить их жизнями за убийство того, кто по-настоящему виновен, — что ж, Мачете готов это сделать. Он — смертный человек, и абсолютная справедливость ему неподвластна.

* * *

Тот, кто помогает Санта Муэрте, не должен бояться чужой крови или боли. Каждая смерть — назидание живым. Такой подход срабатывает не каждый раз, некоторых не так-то просто запугать — к таким Мачете приходит сам.

* * *

Люди продолжают рассказывать сказки о нем. В некоторых он предстает благородным героем, в других — больше похож на чудовище, но то чудовище, к которому люди не стыдятся чувствовать благодарность. Он очищает землю, пусть даже сам постоянно оказывается с ног до головы в крови.

Иногда Мачете пытается представить себе, какую сказку сочинят люди после его смерти.

* * *

Однажды человек, который был мачете самой Санта Муэрте, шел вдоль обочины долгой дороги, дороги, что вела из земли белых людей на его родную землю. Шел он день, два, три, но никак не мог дойти. И тогда он сел в тени большого острого камня, торчавшего из земли, как зуб дьявола.

Человек уснул, а когда проснулся — была уже ночь, и перед ним стояла сама Санта Муэрте. «Что это значит? — удивился человек. — Неужели я умер?», но Санта Муэрте покачала головой: «Ты не можешь умереть, я забрала твою жизнь много лет назад, когда сделала тебя своим мачете, чтобы ты вырубил все всходы потерянных мной семян. Но теперь всходы кончились, ты сумел одолеть их все, и я забираю тебя в свой сад». Человек спросил: «А как же моя родная земля?» — и Санта Муэрте ответила ему: «Она не примет тебя, больше ты ей не принадлежишь. Пусть другие сажают в нее новые семена и собирают урожай». Тогда человек поднялся во весь рост, протянул руку Санта Муэрте, и оба они в тот же миг исчезли, отправившись в сады смерти.

Если не веришь — найди острый камень, торчащий из земли, как зуб дьявола. Там, со стороны дороги, до сих пор остался отпечаток спины человека, который был мачете самой Санта Муэрте.


End file.
